Ban VS Tsuzuki
by Tsuki Morita
Summary: This a Fanfic about two chracters from different animes fighting eachother over somthing that happened last night.


Title:Ban VS.>Tsuzuki

Anime Characters: Ban VS Tsuzuki ( I don't own any of the anime characters)

notes+Tsusuki's thoughts+; Ban's thoughts ; words or terms I will try to define to the best of my knoledge(These will follow the word).

"Suzaku!" Tsuzuki screamed at the top of his lungs. The talisman ignited, and grew as a fire of rage burning everything with-in meters of Tsuzuki. Then, there it was, hovering directly above him, the Pheonix, whose bright colors ravaged the skies. From the looks of it, it was a surprize that Tsuzuki didn't get engulfed in the flames that that talisman emitted.

"What an impressive trick you've got there." Ban grinned. He then stared up at the behemoth of a bird with such interest, for he knew he had never seen anything like it. Ban then trailed his gaze back at the middle-aged man he was about to do battle with.

" Well, then, shall we proceed?" Tsuzuki stared at Ban with hatred." I'm going to destroy you! Suzaku! Celestial wave!" The Pheonix enclosed it-self with-in it's wings, then suddenly openned them up with such an impressive speed, that Ban could not even follow. When the wings were fully open a wave of fire, lunged its-self towards a curious Ban Midou. Curious? Curious that if he wanted to, he could dodge an attack like that with out having to let the fire touch him, or would it hit him and severly burn his flesh to the bone.

"You'll have to do better than that, buddy." a voice said from the back of Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki spun around. He could not believe what he had just saw.

How could this be possible? He was just right the...+

Tsuzuki looked at where the spiky-haired dude was standing, and saw nothing. Even if he did get caught in the attack Tsuzuki would still see nothing, but ashes. Nope, he didn't see any ashes, either.

I barely escaped that one. I think I need to end this one right away

Ban raced towards the man, who almost defeated him with a single attack, and grabbed his arm.

"Why are you getting mad at me for asking a simple question?" Tsuzuki grabbed Ban's arm and threw it away with his other.

"Don't touch me, you are nothing, but pure evil" Ban was upset by this comment and decided he will give into Tsuzuki's wishes and fight seriously.They glared at each-other for a moment. Both of their faces had a facial of disgust on them.

Tsuzuki started up again. He then threw a talisman in the wind up above him. It appeard as if the talisman was splitting into string and growing longer. Confetti showered upon Tsuzuki and a thick mist grew behind him.

Ban looked on as to be impressed when he witnessed the last summon. A dark quadraped, figure was emerging from the hard to see through mist. It was clear now, He had summoned a big siberian tiger look-alike with ruby-red eyes.

"Bayako, go and tear him into shreads!" Ban gave Tsuzuki a ' is he serious? ' look. Bayako charged at his new victim. Ban jumped up vertically before th tiger could even follow his movement. He flipped into a position where he could get the tiger into a snake-bite. Ban succeeded and threw the tiger towards Tsuzuki. The tiger stopped sliding a couple of meter infront of his master.

Suzaku flew towards Ban and unleashed a breath of fire worst than any dragon could have. If Ban didn't catch it in the nick of time he would of been toasted. He had jumped and flew back the opposite direction Tsuzuki was. When he was a t a safe distance, He realized it was two against one. Bayako was now charging at him again. He looked at the siberian and also was keeping an eye out for the fire-bird. He had spotted the fire-bird right behind him.

oh, now I see how they want to play it

A pincer attack.

how did I know that was going to happen, it just might work to my advantage

Ban watched very closely to the two, who were heading right at him from opposite directions. Right when the tiger got with-in a couple of meters and the bird was about to exhale his fiery-fury Ban jumped, to the side, out of their way. Byako jumped anticipating that Ban jumped up again. Bayako was caught in a world of flames as he jumped into Suzaku landing them both a hundred meters away from where Ban was standing right now.

Tsuzuki watched on as his two Shikigamis fought each-other instead of fighting the one who planned their collision. Tsuzuki was yelling at the two.

"Stop fighting each-other, you are being mislead!"

Tsuzuki was, now, running for his shikigamis who really didn't care for the sound of his whining right now. They continued to fight as the master drew closer. A grin on Ban's face had angered Tsuzuki as he flew past Spiky-hair. Tsuzuki got to a close, but safe, distance where he could try to reason to the two fighting. His attempts were futile. They continued to assult and batter each-other. Tsuzuki got down on his knees and started sobbing.

why? why aren't they listening to me+

Suddenly, silence. Tsuzuki looked up to find his shikigamis not there. He then looked at where Ban was standing. Ban was standing there as if nothing had happened pushing up his shades with a coolness that brought anger to his face replacing the concerned look he just had.

"What happened?" Tsuzuki got up from his knees.

"Nothing." Ban just gave him a smile.

" Yeah! just like last night! right!" Tsuzuki started to give a little blush, but he was also ashamed. Ban chuckled lightly so that Tsuzuki wouldn't hear. Tsusuki stared up at Ban.

oh, shit. he heard that?

Tsuzuki gave him a look that could kill.

(flashback)

(At some random bar)

"Sake! bartender! give me another one!" Tsuzuki was piss-drunk. The bartender complied and gave a pitiful look at the back of Tsuzuki's head, which was face-down on the table.

Tsuzuki managed to get his head up for this drink. He spotted an unusuall character staring at him from across the room. He than motioned the character to come closer and have a drink. Tsuzuki was way too drunk. When the person arrived at his side, he sat down in the seat next to his. The bartender looked at the invited and then looked at the invitee.The invitee's head had wandered to the table again.

"Some-one needs to get him home. We are about to close." The bartender looked back at the stranger with the spiky-hair.

"Sir, please, if you could just drop him off at some-ones house that would be great."

"What are you trying to say?" Tsuzuki got his head up again for some whinning.

"are..are..you...saying I'm...tooooooo drunkkkk!" Tsuzuki tried to jump up off his chair, but instead he fell from it and landed with his back on the floor.

" I don't mind." the spiky-haired fellow grabbed the drunk-ass Tsuzuki off the floor and took him to his house.

(the morning after)

What? Where am I+

Tsuzuki had a bad migraine.

hangover are a bitch+

He manage to sit up. He tried to observe his surroundings, but there was something he noticed quickly. There was an arm around his waist. His eyes wondered to where they belonged to. His eyes widened in horror and disbelief. He quickly shot up out of the bed he was in. This cause the other to awaken. Tsuzuki just stood by the bedside with shock on his face.

" Hey, beautiful." Ban said in a cheery voice as he looked at the stranger that was just in bed.

(later on that day)

Tsuzuki just stood there remembering what happened. Ban looked at him through those shades.

" Do you even remember what happened now?"

Tsuzuki just gave him a terrible look. Tsuzuki turned around.

"I don't ever want to see you...ever." Ban gave a look of dissapointment to Tsuzuki's back-side.

Tsuzuki walked away, Ban just stood there watching the beautiful man walk away.

Meaning of some of the words on this fanfic:

talisman:Many definitions of this one. It is an item that has some words or symbols that are to have somekind of magical powers to be used by it's wearer or carrier. In this case it is a peice of paper that has characters on it.

Celestial: means being heanvenly.

behemoth: A large creature of the darkness or somtimes describing how something is so humongus(big)

Pheonix: a fire-bird from many religions and mythologies.

facial: short for facial expression

pincer attack: an attack that consist of being attacked on both opposite directions. Much like a crabs pincers which this attack is named after.

futile: useless

migraine: the worst head-ache


End file.
